Happy Wedding Day Naruto-Hinata !
by Mei Azumi
Summary: Berisikan percakapan semua sahabat dan shinobi yang mengucapkan selamat menikah kepada Naruto dan Hinata. SPECIAL FICTION FOR NARUHINA WEDDING CELEBRATE. Gaje akut, ceritanya humor. Review please !


**HAPPY WEEDING DAY**

 **NARUTO HINATA**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimotto**

 **Rated : T**

 **Genre : Humor**

 **WARNING : Typo, Canon, bahasa non-baku, dll.**

' **Beberapa percakapan para sahabat Naruto dan Hinata yang be** **risi tentang ucapan selamat menikah.**

 **Dont like, dont read !**

 _ **Happy Reading !**_

* * *

 **HARUNO SAKURA:**

"HWD Baka Naruto, gak nyangka cowok dungu super baka sekaligus sahabat terbaik gue udah merit. Dan akhirnya loe bisa move on dari gue hahaha. Oh iya satu lagi, Jaga Hinata chan baik-baik ya aku juga akan segera dilamar Sasuke kyuuun, kyaaaaa".

 **SASUKE UCHIHA**

"Umm, HWD aja dari gue. Jujur gue sirik sama loe yang keduluan merit sama Hinata. Bentar lagi gua nyusul loe. Kado nya nyusul aja, gua lupa. Omedetou, baka Naruto".

 **KAKASHI HATAKE**

"Selamat menempuh hidup baru Naruto. Jangan khawatir aku juga udah punya pacar kok. Sensei mu yang ganteng ini tidak akan jadi bujang lapuk kayak Iruka dan Guy sensei".

 **YAMANAKA INO**

"Kyaaaaaaaa Sai kun dimana yah,aku jadi pingin dilamar Sai-kun. Hinataaa nanti kasih tau aku yah first night-nya, itung-itung latihan nanti bareng Sai-kun,kyaaaaaa".

 **NARA SHIKAMARU**

"Happy Wedding Day, Naruto dan Hinata, hoaaammm".

 **AKIMICHI CHOUJI**

"Naruto Hinata, selamat menempuh hidup baru. Btw hidangannya kurang banyak. Hehe".

 **INUZUKA KIBA**

"Whoaahhh Hinata chan mau nikah euy, Yakin kamu milih si berisik Naruto itu? Ya tuhan Naruto beruntunglah lu milih cewek berdada gede. Gua tau dulu pernah kesenggol dikit, ehhh sorry yang terakhir typo"

 **AKAMARU**

"Guk guk guk auuuuuuuu ...".

 **ABURAME SHINO**

"Naruto, Hinata selamat menempuh hidup baru. Aku doakan semoga kalian cepat mendapat momongan, amiiin YRA".

 **SAI**

"Naruto selamat yah kau udah nikah. Aku juga akan segera melamar Ino dan melakukan sesuatu yang sudah dikatan Hinata pada Ino. Eh ngomong-ngomong bentukmu 'itu' berubah gak? Soalnya terakhir kali kita ke _onsen_ , bentuknya masih aneh. :) "

 **ROCK LEE**

"Semangat masa mudaaaaa , Naruto kawin, Naruto kawin, Naruto kawin. Yooooooooouth ... ".

 **MIGHT GUY**

"Hiks ,Lee kau terlalu bersemangat. Jangan khawatir kau juga akan menikah dan menjadi pria sejati seperti Naruto. Semangat masa muda dimalam pertama".

 **TENTEN**

"Naruto-kun, Hinata-chan selamat yah, aduuhh aku jadi iri kepingin nikah juga tapi sama siapa yah. Yah pokoknya aku doakan kalian bahagia sampai nenek-nenek dan kakek-kakek".

 **HYUUGA NEJI**

"Astaga Hinata-sama, jadi beneran kamu serius pilih Naruto ? Abang gak tenang disini nih".

 **KURENAI YUHI**

"Naruto, HWD yach aku ikut senang kau udah nikah dan tumbuh dewasa. Aku jadi teringat Alm Asuma, huaaaaaa. Tissue mana tissue ... "

 **UMINO IRUKA**

"Gak papa kamu ngelangkahi aku Naruto walau udah menyandang status jones abadi ini aku sangat bahagia. Apalagi aku jadi wali kamu (nyedot ingus). Selamat menempuh hidup baru ya".

 **KONOHAMARU**

"Naruto-nii san , selamat menikah yah. Kita gak bisa main henge no jutsu lagi yah padahal aku punya jurus baru Hinata henge no jutsu yang lebih mantep loh".

 **EBISU SENSEI**

"KONOHAMARUU ... ! Cukup sudahhh diam dia sudah berbeda sekarang. Maaf ya Hinata-san. Oh iya Selamat menempuh hidup baru yah semoga cepat mendapat momongan"*ojigi.

 **SENJU TSUNADE**

"Hinata, selamat menempuh hidup baru. Walau sedikit iri sih cewek bohay macem aku belum menikah karena masih pilih-pilih karena menikah adalah hal yang sangat penting bagi wanita. Dan kau Naruto sekali lagi bilang nenek perawan tua gak laku-laku, tak acak-acak 'anu'mu nanti. Intinya selamat menempuh hidup baru dan jangan lupa aku juga akan menikah".

 **JIRAIYA**

"HOHOHO ... Kau benar-benar menjadi pria dewasa. Tak kusangka laki-laki bodoh sepertimu punya selera bagus, gak kalah sama milik Tsunade lah pokoknya sebelas duabelas. Yang jelas kau sangat beruntung, hahahaha. Jangan khawatir aku akan mengajarimu taktik dari buku _Icha-Icha paradise_ ".

 **OROCHIMARU**

"Selamat menempuh Hidup baru, Naruto dan Hinata. Aku doakan kau agar cepat mendapat keturunan. Jika kamu gak bisa bikinnya, kau bisa belajar padaku. Proses pembuatan anak dengan cara percobaan sel manusia. Aku juga udah buat satu, hshshshs ...".

 **YAMATO**

"Selamat yah Naruto , akhirnya kau menikah juga. Aku jadi terharu, semoga setelah nikah nanti kau berhenti jadi orang penakut (pasang tampang horor)".

 **UCHIHA MADARA (EDO TENSEI)**

"Selamat yah, akhirnya kau menemukan pasanganmu dan langsung kawin setelah aku kalah bertarung darimu. Jujur, ingin rasanya hidup lagi dan bunuh elo gegara elo nikah duluan sedangkan gue masih jomblo sampai modar pun, udah gituu aja".

 **SENJU HASHIRAMA**

"HAHAAAHA , aku ngakak so hard baca kata-kata Madara. Elu gitu aja udah baper, lah apalagi lihat gue udah punya cucu. Bhaksss .. Intinya dari saya sebagai Shodai Hokage dan keluarga besar senju mengucapkan selamat menempuh hidup baru, Naruto dan Hinata".

 **SENJU TOBIRAMA**

"Seandainya orang tuamu masih ada, dia akan senang melihat anaknya sudah menikah dan akan segera mempunyai cucu. Selamat ya Naruto kami hanya bisa memberikan ucapan. Maafkan tingkah ke'gaje'an kakakku".

 **SABAKU GAARA (KAZEKAGE)**

"Naruto, aku ucapkan selamat Menikah kawan. Aku ikut senang karena kau yang duluan nikah diantara angkatan kami semua. Jangan lupa pakai yah, hadiahku nanti. Aku tahu kau suka aroma Ramen".

 **SABAKU TEMARI**

"HWD yach Naruto dan Hinata. Makasih berkat acara nikahan kalian aku bisa deketin Shika-kun, duh senengnya".

 **SABAKU KANKURO**

"Kami segenap keluarga besar sabaku dan Kazekage Suna mengucapkan selamat menikah dan menempuh hidup baru. Segera dapat momongan yah, jangan lupa boneka kugutsu hadiah dariku jangan sampai hilang ya buat nanti anakmu lahir, haha".

 **TEUCI-SAN**

"Walaupun Naruto sudah menikah, kau tetap suka ramen kan? Hahaha akan aku beri spesial siu miso ramen porsi jumbo setiap berkunjung kesini. Selamat yah, aku doakan semoga cepat punya anak banyak supaya pelanggan ramenku bertambah banyak, hahaa".

 **AYAME-SAN**

"Otou-san , itu doa yang memalukan. Aduh Hinata chan maafkan ayahku yah. Aku senang kalian sudah menikah, aku doakan semoga cepat-cepat punya momongan yang banyak dan berlangganan dikedai kami bersama anak-anak kalian. Yihaaaaa ...".

 **KILLER BEE**

"Yo yo Naruto yo selamat menikah yo bakayorou, konoyarou ... sebentar lagi kalian akan oh yes , oh no ... yo yo bakayarou , uyeeahhh " (mengeluarkan poster bertuliskan YES & NO).

 **KILLER A (RAIKAGE)**

"Bee jangan malu-maluin harga diri kita dari desa Kumo. Cepat lepas poster anehmu itu. Maafkan kebodohan adikku. Naruto Hinata selamat menikah dan menempuh hidup baru, aku senang mendengarnya kau teman Bee sudah menikah, semoga bocah gurita itu juga ingin menikah sepertimu. Sekali lagi kami keluarga besar Kumogakure mengucapkan selamat menikah. Saya juga akan merundingkan wawancara pernikahan di Konoha dengan Godaime Hokage".

 **MEI TERUMI (MIZUKAGE)**

"Naruto, Hinata selamat ya akhirnya kalian menikah juga, walau aku juga agak iri padamu sih dan hahahhhaa goodnews nya kenapa aku denger Tsunade mau dilamar malah seneng, soalnya yang mau ngelamar itu tuan Raikage, bhaakssss. Jomblo gak sebahagia ini ya".

 **OONOKI (TSUCIKAGE)**

"Uhuukkk ... selamat ya Naruto, kami keluarga besar Iwagakure mengucapkan selamat menempuh hidup baru ... adududuh punggungku keseleo, Akatsuciiiiiiii ambilin balsem".

 **PAIN**

"Naruto, elo udah nikah serius? Anjirrr gua jadi baper, kalah dewasa sama elo padahal gua tau ukuran elo layakan gue daripada punya elo. Konan sayang sini".

 **KONAN**

"Apaan sih elo Pain, gajelas banget. Naruto dan Hinata selamat yah kalian akhirnya nikah juga aku ikut seneng".

 **ITACHI UCHIHA**

"Jujur aku sedih denger sahabat terbaik Sasu-chan udah nikah. Naruto emang gak ada duanya, gue jadi khawatir sama dia yang terus menerus mengejar mimpi yang gak jelas sedangkan asmaranya gak diurusi. Yosh, intinya selamat ya. Salam dari keluarga Uchiha. Gua tau gua jomblo tapi tetep ganteng kok, jangan khawatir".

 **KISAME HOSHIGAKI**

"Jadi bener gosip Naruto udah kawin ? Hebat sekali, Itachi cariin gua cewek, gua pengen nikah kayak Naruto".

 **DEDARA**

"Ah shiiittt tau elo mau kawin gua bikinin kembang api, un. Tapi tak apalah, selamat menempuh hidup baru aja yah, un. Dei doain biar cepet-cepet punya anak".

 **AKASUNA NO SASORI**

"Gua tau gua ganteng dari lahir, gua tau gua banyak duit (duit kakuzu) gua tau gua orangnya romantis, tapi kenapa elo ngelangkahin gua, Naruto ! Sakit tahu diginiin tuh, harga diri cowok ada dimasalah ini sebenarnya. Tak apa, dikampung halaman nenek gua udah nyiapin jodoh terbaik buat gue. Camkan baik-baik itu, bocah rubah jelek ingusan".

 **HIDAN**

"Anjiirrrrrrr si baka Naruto udah nikah? Demi dewa Jashin gue ikut seneng juga tapi gue gak ikutan baper kayak temen-temen. Buat apaan kawin, dalam ajaran guea gak terlalu dianjurkan menikah. Kalau kawin baru ada muahahaha".

 **KAKUZU**

"Gua denger hampir semua shinobi dan para kage dateng ya. Berarti pestanya mewah dong. Abis berapa duit tuh menggelar pesta pernikahan. Daripada dihambur-hamburin gak jelas mending sumbangin ke Akatsuki aja".

 **TOBI**

"Para senpai-senpai daritadi ribut omongin kawinan Naruto senpai. Emang kawin itu apaan sih? Sejenis lolipop baru yah, ooohh jadi Naruto senpai suka lolipop juga. Kenapa gak ngasih tahu Tobi sih, Pain senpai kejam".

 **ZETSU**

"Tobi anak baik, kawin itu adalah proses pembuahan atau pencangkokan antara jantan dan betina bersatu dan menghasilkan sebuah anak. Masa gitu aja gak tahu. Yah pokoknya saya Ucapkan selaat menikah yah buat Naruto dan Hinata

 **OWARI**

* * *

A/N : Kyaaaaaaa maafkan author gila ini udah ngilang entah berapa dekade dateng2 bawa fic gaje bin aneh ini. *ojigi. Oh iyaa, Mei baper setelah lihat Naruto tamat rasanya gak rela gitu apalagu itu sasukeh ya tuhannnn Tega amattt sama calon bini Cuma ngirim secarik surat beriai ikan 'lmedetou' ... cincin tunangan kek atau apa kek. Ahhhhh

Ini ucapana selamat buat Naruto. Selamat menikah dan menempuh hidup baru yah, segera bikin dedek Boruto dan Himawari ya *rasengared ...

Silahkan Review Dikotak Yang Sudah Disediakan. Gak juga gak ppa , aku mah nyantai. Hehehe baba ay di fic selanjutnya ...

Muahh ...


End file.
